


Infinity and Back

by sihaya13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya13/pseuds/sihaya13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars shall bow at our feet.<br/>(a dangerous dalliance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity and Back

One, two, three. Count.

 

Count to ten, to twenty, to three thousand and fourteen. Count to infinity and back again, stay forever, count forever and don’t leave until you’ve finished. You’ll be here for infinity and back. 

Let us go into the stars. We’ll forge the way, dig and fly and toil until the stars are at out feet instead of above our heads. Let’s make the world topsy turvy and have the stars bowing at our feet. We’ll find new galaxies and discover new races. We’ll go past all limits, all restraints, and fly and fly ever so far. To infinity and back.

Neither of us is perfect. You are fat and I am mean. I am beautiful and you are kind. We are perfect.

Count. Three million, five hundred thousand and two.

Two more. Three million, five hundred thousand and four.

Keep going, closer, further, forever.

High above our heads a bird flies. His wings are outstretched and he is free to go where he wishes. But he has obstacles too, the bigger bird with sharper claws circling above, the unkind wind, a shock of lightning. He endures, he flies through the sky. Above and beyond the clouds he goes. We shall follow.

Spread your wings, my love, and let us take to the sky. Let us go where oxygen has abandoned us and let us breathe in its wake, defiant. We shall break the rules of physics and journey to the stars. I will catch a shooting star and put it in your pocket. 

There. Do you feel it? The grass beneath your feet, slightly springy, but ultimately crushed. Soft dirt, not muddy, but rough. It squishes beneath your toes, through your toes, up to smell the fresh air. Do you feel it? Can you feel it? Do you see it?

Do you see the wonders of the universe my love?

You do, you say? Well I say no. I say no and no again. Thrice times no. You do not see, you do not see, but I will show you.

I will take you to frolic amongst the stars, skipping through them as you would a flock of sheep. I can make you their shepherd, if you’d like. You can guide them on their path through the universe. I will be next to you, often, as often as I can, all of time, forever.

You look up at the skies and see me, my love. I shine brightly for you, do you see? We may never touch, I know this. We may see and we may feel. I will make you a moon and you will be a shepherd to the stars, showing them the way. You will rule the planet below. The tides are yours, the world is yours, all yours, I gift it to you as a present. I will wrap it up and tie it with a ribbon and curl the edges ever so pretty. All for you. Anything for you.

Will you do anything for me? Will you leave the ground and join me with the stars?

The stars twinkle, you know. They wink and blink and twinkle and sparkle. I can ask them to put on a show for you, my love. I can command the skies to sing you a song. Do you like lightning? Thunder? Rain? All for you, all, everything for you.

So as you sleep, you count the stars. 

Count. 

One.

Two.

Three.

Infinity.

You keep counting.

Forever, always, count. Don’t stop counting until you reach me.

Remember, my love, infinity and back. That’s where you’ll find me. 

That’s where our love is. Nestled amongst the swirls of the Milky Way, in between the constellations. Our love lights up the sky.

The stars shall bow at our feet.


End file.
